


feelings

by raysoflight11



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Donghyuck is whipped, Kinda, M/M, Pining, Shotaro is a good friend, Underage Drinking, like Whipped, renjun is done, sungchan gets beat up im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:40:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28966965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raysoflight11/pseuds/raysoflight11
Summary: When Lee Donghyuck was jealous, he could be kind of a bitch (as said by one Huang Renjun).Or basically: the emotions of one Lee Donghyuck as he falls in love with one Jung Sungchan.
Relationships: Jung Sungchan/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	feelings

  1. When Lee Donghyuck was jealous, he was silent. He glared and sulked, and overall, was kind of an asshole (really, he should be paying Renjun, Jaemin, Jeno, Chenle, Jisung, and Mark considering the fact they still sit with him at lunch). 



And today, once again, he was sulking, grabbing his lunch tray and slamming it on the table, not caring whether anything fell out or splashed.

“Oh come on,” Jaemin groaned, trying to wipe off the water that had splashed on the table with his sleeves. “Who even is it?”

Renjun followed Donghyuck’s gaze, setting his eyes on two boys sitting across the cafeteria. His eyes fell on the taller one, who was laughing and joking around with his friend next to him. “Jung Sungchan?” Renjun shot Donghyuck an unimpressed glance. “Seriously?”

“Shut up,” Donghyuck grumbled, stabbing his spoon into his pudding (Jeno did not know spoons could be so threatening until now). “Just shut up.”

“Sungchan?” Chenle slammed his hands onto the table. The entire cafeteria (including Sungchan and his friend, much to Donghyuck’s chagrin) turned to look at their table. Jisung turned a light shade of red, bowing down and apologizing for Chenle, before ushering his best friend to sit down. “You mean tall, hot new transfer student, new star on the basketball team, guy who got confessed to 100 times within his first week, guy who both the girls and boys love? That Jung Sungchan?”

“Well it’s not like we really have any other Jung Sungchans in our school, do we?” Jisung asked.

“Do we?” Mark asked.

“No.” Donghyuck shook his head, going back to glaring at the boy beside Jung Sungchan. Jaemin followed his gaze and gawked.

“Your jealous of Osaki Shotaro of all people?” Jaemin squawked, staring the Japanese boy beside Sunghoon.

“Shotaro?” Renjun choked on his drink, turning to see Donghyuck’s face to confirm Jaemin’s suspicions. “You’re jealous of Shotaro?” Renjun and said boy were in the same class (if anyone wants to know what Donghyuck’s face looked like, mix the most annoyed, sad, angry, and jealous expression you’ve ever seen, Yeah, Donghyuck had it bad).

“Shut it,” Donghyuck groaned, slumping over.

“I can’t believe you have a crush on Chenle’s classmate tutor of all people!” Jeno laughed.

Donghyuck’s head shot up. “You two are classmates?” He asked. “And he tutors you?”

“Yeah. He tutors me in math sometimes.” Chenle scratched his head bashfully. “Nice guy. Good looking.”

“Freaking Chenle has more of a chance with him then you do,” Liu Yangyang (one of their friends who just came) cackled.

“Shut up!” Donghyuck threw his spoon at Yangyang who barely managed to dodge it.

(“Hey, Sungchan?” Osaki Shotaro whispered to his friend beside him.

“What is it?” Sungchan asked.

“Um, I think one of your friends keeps glaring at me.” Shotaro pointed behind him. Sungchan turned his head only to be greeted by Chenle, his friend Jisung, and 5 other boys sitting at a lunch table. Chenle cheerfully waved at him, and 4 of his other friends (including Jisung) followed. Sungchan curiously waved back.)

  1. When Lee Donghyuck was angry, he sure as hell made everyone know it. He was fiercely protective of his friends (no matter how much he denied it). The fire burned bright inside of him. It burned intensely, and it rarely fizzled out. And today, the object of such anger was one 6 foot 3 inch being by the name of Kwon Jinyoung. You see, Kwon Jinyoung was 1) the former ace of the basketball team and 2) was bigger and stronger then Sungchan was. That combined with his bad temper and habit of holding grudges spelled trouble, especially for the one who had replaced his starting spot on the basketball team (aka one Jung Sungchan). See it all started like this: Donghyuck was in the library, doing some last minute studying for his exams which were next week. It was peaceful, the sun was shining, and Donghyuck was focusing on his work. Nothing was wrong. A buzz from his phone interrupted Donghyuck from his thought. He checked the caller ID. Chenle. That was weird, the younger usually preferring to text then to call. Donghyuck shrugged, and took the call. “Hello?”



“Hyung! Donghyuck hyung!” Chenle immediately shouted. Donghyuck was about to scold him for being too loud, when something hit him. One, Chenle never calls him hyung and two, Chenle sounded like he was panicking.

“Is everything okay?” Donghyuck asked, packing his things up. “Do you need me to head over?”

“I’m fine, but it’s Sungchan I’m worried about.” Chenle seemed near hysterical now, his voice going up to screeching levels as he talked. “We were gonna go and get coffee together since we had a free period, you know? And then that ugy - Kwon Jinyoung. Yeah, him!” Chenle paused to take a breath, and whispers that sounded suspiciously like Jisung came from the other line, forcing Chenle to calm down. 

Donghyuck felt his stomach sink, having a really good guess on where this story was going. “And then what?” He asked Chenle. “Lele, what happened?”

“Jinyoung asked Sungchan if they could talk,” Chene sniffled. “And you know how Sungchan is, he’s too nice to turn down people. He went with him!”

“Where are you guys?” Donghyuck asked, finishing packing his bad and rushing out of the library. “I’m coming over.”

“Don’t bother.” Jisung’s deeper voice came onto the line. “We’re at the coffee shop. Go help Sungchan. Last I saw, Jinyoung was dragging him towards the changeroom.”

“Thats all I need to know.” Donghyuck hung up the phone, sprinting now, across the school towards the boys changeroom, frowning. That Kwon Jinyoung...Donghyuck had faith Sungchan could hold his own in a fight (really, it would’ve been a waste of the tall body and lean muscle if he wasn’t able to), but still. Kwon Jinyoung wasn’t exactly known for playing fair. Donghyuck cringed at the thought of what he could be doing to  _ his _ Sungchan. He quickened his pace, throwing his bag off to the side. He’d come back and get it later, right now it was slowing him down. He ran towards the boys change room, stopping to catch his breath the door. Donghyuck paused. It was too quiet. Definitely not the sound of two people fighting. He felt a cold feeling start making its way up his spine. He pushed it down. Now was not the time. Donghyuck reached to open the door and, oh it was locked. Shit. He reared back, and slammed his body into the door. Thank god for rusty door knobs. Truly a lifesaver in this situation. Donghyuck rushed into the room, heading for the benches. He turned the corner and oh What The Fuck. Jinyoung had Sungchan pinned against the locker, hands around his throat. Sungchan weakly protested, bringing up one of his arms, trying lodge the hands on his throat off. Jinyoung scoffed, slamming Sungchan into the lockers.

“You  _ bitch _ ,” Jinyoung hissed. That was my spot, and you stole it.” He slammed Sungchan into the lockers with each word. “And not only that, you know Minra? She is  _ mine _ .” With the last word, Jinyoung  _ threw  _ Sungchan onto the ground, the younger boy’s body hitting the bench on the room with a sick crack. “And do you know who she confessed to?” Jinyoung bent down to Sungchan, who was barely sitting up on the ground.  _ “You.” _ Jinyoung kicked Sungchan to the side. And Donghyuck? He had been too stunned to move, but as soon as he saw Jinyoung kick Sungchan,  _ his  _ Sungchan, off to the side like he was worthless, Donghyuck sprang into motion. All he saw was red.

  1. Lee Donghyuck was caring. That much was obvious from his loud, outgoing personality to his fierce protectiveness of his friends. Well it could be a bit hard to get on his good side, but Lee Donghyuck was one of the most caring friends (and maybe more if you were a 6 foot 1 inch tall Korean named Jung Sungchan) you’d ever have the privilege of making. Case In point right here, right now. Donghyuck dropped to Sungchan’s side as soon as he came out of his haze. “Sungchannie!” Donghyuck shouted, alarmed. He knelt by the younger’s side, internally despairing. How could he have let it get this bad. How could he have let Sungchan be beaten up this badly.



“Lee Donghyuck?” Sungchan slurred. He tilted his head - well tried to - in Donghyuck’s direction. They made eye contact. Donghyuck froze, heart beating at unreal speeds. Sungchan offered him a sleepy smile, before closing his eyes. “Thanks for saving me,” he whispered, before his body fell to the side. Donghyuck rushed forward, catching the boy’s head before it hit the ground.

“Sungchan…” Donghyuck carded his fingers through said boy’s hair, smoothing it out. “Sungchan…” The boy was worse then what Donghyuck had initially thought. He had bruises littered through out his body. His clothes, uniform was ripped, and Donghyuck spied a particularly nasty bruise on his back. It was purple, blue, and black, and spread to Sungchan’s lower back from what Donghyuck could see. He felt Sungchan’s breath hitch when he lightly pressed against it. Other then the bruises, there were the scratches all over his body, some blood oozing out of them. And Sungchan’s face? His nose was bleeding, he had a black eye, and a swollen lip. Still though, he was pretty, from the curve of his lashes to the small smile he had on his lips. The boy was naturally good looking, his physical traits being further ‘enhanced’ you could say, by his personality. Soft, kind, caring, and happy.

“What the fuck happened here?” Renjun hissed. Donghyuck whipped his head back to see the Chinese boy, as well as Jeno and Jaemin standing behind him.

“Is he okay?” Jaemin’s eyes widened, taking in the sight of Sungchan in his current state. “What the hell happened here?”

“Donghyuck!” Chenle burst into the room, panting. “Sungchan!” The Chinese male pushed past the older three standing in the doorway, kneeling by the side of his injured friend.

“Where did Jinyoung go?” Jisung asked, carrying his, Chenle’s and Donghyuck’s bags. Mark had also entered the changerooms, spying the other six entering from his class window.

“He left. Not before I gave him a beating though.” Donghyuck’s voice sounded empty. 

“Lets get Sungchan to the infirmary.” Mark hoisted the boy up onto his body, and started slowly walking to the front of the school. The other five boys in the room followed, and Donghyuck scrambled to pack up Sungchan’s belongings, noting that all his textbooks and notebooks had been ripped, and that lots of his work was now ruined. Donghyuck felt another flash of burning white hot anger in his chest, but quickly shook it off. Now was not the time. Jinyoung would be properly dealt with later. Right now, Sungchan was all that mattered. Donghyuck scrambled to grab the rest of Sungchan’s stuff, before chasing after his friends, who were already half-way across the school.

“Thanks.” Sungchan was awake, and shot Donghyuck a bright smile. He was sitting up, reading over one of his (now ruined) textbooks.

“It’s no problem.” Donghyuck turned away, trying to hide the blush that made its way up his cheeks. “Are you okay?”

“I’ve been better,” Sungchan chuckled gesturing towards his ankle that was bandaged up and the bruises along his arms. “But yeah, I’m fine now. Or as fine as I could get considering the beat up I got a few hours ago.” Sungchan smiled brightly, returning to the ball of sunshine he was.

“Your papers…” Donghyuck trailed off, looking down. “They’re all ruined now.”

“It’s fine. I have most of these assignments online, and Chenle said he’d photocopy his notes for me. As for textbooks, I can always buy some new ones.” Sungchan shrugged, not seeming to care too much. 

Donghyuck chuckled, patting the boy’s head. “Next time, be careful. I’d hate to see you get hurt again.”

“Thanks, Donghyuck hyung.” Sungchan sleepily smiled. Donghyuck felt his heart beat get impossibly faster as well as the feelings he carried toward the younger rear their head, getting dizzyingly stronger. “Hey, can you do me a favor?”

“What is it, Sungchan?” Donghyuck titled his head.

“The story book I had in my bag…” Sungchan trailed off, bashfully looking to the side. “Can you read it to me?”

“Of course.” Donghyuck reached down and grabbed the book. And he read to Sungchan for the rest of the afternoon, watching the soft smile on the younger’s face as he fell asleep. And Donghyuck stayed. He stayed until Sungchan woke up in the evening, and helped him home, despite the younger’s vocal protests.

Lee Donghyuck was a caring person. It was simply in his nature. The earth rotates around the sun. All living things are made up of cells. Lee Donghyuck is caring. It was simply a fact.

  1. It was easy to tell when Lee Donghyuck was anxious. He was quiet, bit his lip, tapped his foot, and fidgeted a lot. If you were at least acquaintances with the boy, you could tell when he was anxious. And Jung Sungchan was no exception.



“Donghyuck hyung (Sungchan had quickly dropped the formalities with the older due to the insistence from Donghyuck)?” Sungchan asked. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, just fine.” Donghyuck lied through his teeth. No, it wasn’t like had just bombed a very important exam, no, it was not like his grade could drop a good amount just from that one exam, no, it wasn’t like he had to take 3 other very important exams that day. Nope. Everything was perfectly fine.

“Are you sure?” Sungchan held the ‘r’ far longer then necessary, glancing at Donghyuck with concerned eyes. God Donghyuck wanted to kiss him.

“I’m fine. You don’t have to worry.” Donghyuck reached up to pat Sungchan’s head, giving him the most reassuring smile he could. Sungchan stayed silent, then, fast as lightning, grabbed Donghyuck’s wrist, and started running.

“Do you have class next period?” Sungchan asked.

“No, why?” Donghyuck asked, tripping and stumbling trying to keep up with the younger (god damn those athletes).

“Come with me.” Sungchan laughed, speeding down the hallways with Donghyuck right behind him.

“Where are we going?” Donghyuck shouted. “Woah!” Sungchan laughed, dragging Donghyuck out of the office doors and onto the street.

“To the coffee shop!” Sungchan smiled brightly as they approached the doors of the cafe. “Order anything you want! It’s on me.”

“No, no, it’s fine!” Donghyuck tried to protest, but Sungchan ignored them, dragging both of them up to the register.

“What would you like?” The person behind the register smiled.

“One black coffee, one hot chocolate, both large. Also a donut, and a muffin, please.” Sungchan smiled back at the cashier, ordering everything and paying. “Thanks noona!”

“Noona?” Donghyuck questioned as they found a table.

“Yup! I work here!” Sungchan scratched the back of the neck. “I usually only work during the later hours or on weekends though.”

“Huh.” Donghyuck made mental note of that, planning to come see Sungchan later in the week.

“Here!” Sungchan cheerfully shoved a drink and a muffin at Donghyuck.

“It’s fine, really.” Donghyuck tried to shove them away.

“You’re stressed aren’t you?” Sungchan raised an eyebrow. “Chenle said that you like to eat or drink when you’re anxious.”

“He said that? Really?” Donghyuck turned red at the thought of Sungchan asking anyone about him. He would beat Chenle later, but for now, he took a sip of his drink, and watched as the sophomore in front of him smiled. 

“Thanks, Sungchan.” Donghyuck’s heart still hadn’t calmed down. Sungchan really was special. Donghyuck pondered over his feelings as the two walked back to the school.

(Donghyuck ended up passing all his exams with flying colours. Turns out, he was worried for nothing. He also later found out Sungchan had skipped his classes to take Donghyuck to the coffee shop. The idiot.)

  1. When Lee Donghyuck was worried, well, in Jisung’s words, ‘he acted like a mother duck seeing her ducklings after being separated from them for a day’. Summary: he called, he fretted, he fidgeted, he overthinked. And when the person he was worried about finally turned up, Donghyuck barraged them with questions. Basically, you were in for a hell of a time if you made Lee Donghyuck worried. And today’s victim was going to be one poor Jung Sungchan. Donghyuck was waiting for said boy at the cafe where he worked at (after finally getting his work hours out of a laughing Osaki Shotaro). When he got to the cafe, however, the person at the register said that Sungchan hadn’t come yet. Strange. Sungchan didn’t seem like the type to be late for work of all things. But everyone had those kinds of days. Donghyuck shrugged and ordered a coffee. Sungchan would probably turn up in the next few minutes.



Sungchan did not end up coming in the next few minutes, and Donghyuck ordered another coffee. He really started worrying only around the 20 minute mark. The cashier was agitated, tapping her foot, and checking her watch. “I’ll go find him. Tell him to call me if he comes by.” Donghyuck stood up, leaving his bags and books on the table. He trusted the cashier would watch over them (stupid idea, he knows, but 1) not many people were in the cafe at the moment and 2) the cashier seemed nice). Donghyuck headed over to Sungchan’s house (thank god he had walked him home that one night), and knocked on the door.

“Hello?” A woman, presumably Sungchan’s mom, answered the door.

“Good evening Mrs. Jung.” Donghyuck bowed. “Have you seen Sungchan?”

“Sungchan? Today he usually only comes home when he’s done with work. Why? Is something wrong?”

“Uh, it’s nothing, I just wanted to check in on him.” Donghyuck bowed again. “Thanks Mrs. Jung!” And Donghyuck was already running off, brain running a thousand miles an hour. Where was Sungchan? Was he okay? Why was he late? What if he got hit by a car? Was he injured? What if he was in the hospital.

“Woah there, calm down!” 

A voice broke Donghyuck out of his thoughts. He turned his head and saw - oh thank god, he has never been so happy to see a face. “Osaki Shotaro!”

“Hm?” Shotaro looked confused. “Is something wrong?”

“Do you know where Sungchan is?” Donghyuck was near hysterical at this point, his brain overthinking every micro thought.

“I gave you his work hours, didn’t I? He should be at the cafe-”

“Well he isn’t!” Donghyuck burst out. “He didn’t come for 20 minutes and now I’m here!”

“Oh.” Shotaro’s face quickly turned serious. “You search around the cafe area, I’ll try and call him.” Donghyuck nodded and ran off. (Poor him, he forgot to ask for Sungchan’s number. He could already see Renjun and Chenle laughing at him.)

Shotaro ran the opposite way of Donghyuck, dialing Sungchan’s number over and over. “C’mon dude, pick up your phone,” he cursed.

Donghyuck was getting desperate. He ran around, yelling Sungchan’s name. He got weird looks on the street, but that wasn’t important. Finding Sungchan was. He ran across the street towards the school. He checked every room (even the principal’s office). Hell, he even checked the sports shed on the other side of the field. Nothing. Donghyuck was circling back around the field when he spotted a hunched figure slumped over against a tree. He ran towards them, intending to wake them and tell them to go home and oh gods, Sungchan was beautiful. He was slumped over against an oak tree and had leaves in his hair, but still. His lashes fluttered delicately, and he had a soft smile. His shoulders were relaxed and he was slouched over. And oh, did he mention the glasses? The thin framed, golden colouerd wire glasses, resting crookedly on his nose. Donghyuck was in love. He gave himself a few seconds to marvel, taking out his phone and snapping a picture. Then, his worried side took over, and he started shaking the younger boy in front of him. “Sungchan! Sungchan!”

“Hm?” Sungchan sleepily opened one eye, and the way he looked - Donghyuck could kiss him right there. 

“Sungchan, are you okay?” Donghyuck hurriedly asked. “What are you still doing here? Did anyone hurt you? Did you eat? Are you okay? Did you get any sleep last night?”

“What time is it?” The younger yawned, stretching his arms.

“It’s 7:30.”

“No kidding?” Sungchan hurriedly sat up, gathering all his stuff laying on the ground. “Shit. I’m late for work. Is Mina still there? I’ll work overtime tonight.” Sungchan started cursing standing up, before wobbling and falling back down. 

“Woah there, are you okay?” Donghyuck rushed to Sungchan’s side. “Are you hurt? Did you injure anything? Did something happen?”

“I’m fine.” Sungchan scratched the back of his neck. “Just tired.”

“You idiot!” Shotaro snapped, running towards the two. “You stubborn dumbass!” Shotaro panted, stopping beside the two.

“Sorry for making you worry.” Sungchan shot the Japanese boy a cheeky smile, before standing up (stably, this time).

“You, my friend, are coming home with me, and getting a proper 8 hour sleep.” Shotaro dragged his best friend away, ranting about all nighters, and Sungchan’s caffeine in take. “Oh yeah. Thanks Donghyuck, for worrying about this idiot and finding him!” Shotaro and Sungchan smiled and waved at him, before Shotaro was once again dragging Sungchan away.

(Dammit Donghyuck, you forgot to ask for Sungchan’s number again.)

  1. When Lee Donghyuck was happy, like super over-the-moon happy, he skipped. He hummed, he smiled, he laughed. And some may ask how exactly was this different from his normal demeanor? Simple. He did not act like a bitch (Jaemin’s description, this time around). So when Donghyuck was bouncing around the school with an extra skip in his step, Renjun immediately grabbed his wrist, and brought him to a corner.



“Okay, spill. What happened?” Renjun asked.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Bullshit! You were skipping down the hall!” Renjun paused. “Is this about Sungchan?”

“No!” Donghyuck protested, turning red.

“Are you sure? Because I heard from a certain someone that he asked you out on a date.”

“And by any chance, would that person happen to be named Osaki Shotaro?”

“You got it.” Renjun winked. “Now, tell me everything.”

“Fuck you,” Donghyuck swore, but obliged anyways, telling Renjun what happened the night before.

(Summary: Sungchan asked Donghyuck if they could go to the aquarium together the day before. Donghyuck’s answer was obvious.)

“Hyung! You came!” Sungchan gave Donghyuck one of his famous sunny smiles. “I can’t believe you came!”

“Of course I did. I said yes, didn’t I?” Donghyuck smiled at the sophomore in front of him, concealing his own childish excitement. “Lets go!” And Donghyuck grabbed Sungchan’s hands and dragged him into the aquarium, both laughing and blushing right red. And later that night, when Donghyuck returned home, cheeks bright red and with a skip in his step, his mom raised an eyebrow, but didn’t say anything. Donghyuck flopped onto his bed, smiling to himself.

(And maybe for the following week after that, he was ridiculously happy and did not act like a bitch even once. That was a record. Renjun eventually got it out of him. Turns out Donghyuck had finally gotten Sungchan’s numbers. Whoops and cheers were heard from a certain cafeteria table later that day.)

  1. Lee Donghyuck was kind as was he understanding. Those two went hand in hand. So when Sungchan came knocking on his door at 12:30 AM, Donghyuck let him in. He let the younger collapse onto his shoulder in sobbing fit. He patted Sungchan’s back, whispering comforting words. And when Sungchan fell asleep like that, head in Donghyuck’s lap, the rest of his body on the kitchen floor, Donghyuck let him. He ran his fingers through Sungchan’s hair, still hearing quiet sobs. He mused to himself. While Sungchan was normally so tall, right now, he looked small, curled up in Donghyuck’s lap. And in the morning, when Sungchan woke up, Donghyuck didn’t press. He didn’t let the younger apologize for keeping him up, or for forcing him to sleep on the floor. He just wrapped his arms around him. And Sungchan started sobbing again.



Donghyuck eventually got it out of Sungchan, in the form of the sophomore having a nervous breakdown right on his doorstep at 2 AM in the morning the next week. And once again, Donghyuck didn’t say anything. He just let the younger one cry into his shirt, patting his back. And when Sungchan finally calmed down, Donghyuck brought his head to rest on his shoulder.

“What happened?” Donghyuck broke the silence that had settle between them. “Are you okay?”

“It’s…” Sungchan sighed. “It’s complicated.”

“I have time.”

“I wouldn’t want to burden you with this.” Sunghan tilted his head up to the night sky. “It’s not exactly very...proper of me, at least in my dad’s eyes.”

“What is it?” Donghyuck asked. “I want to know, Sungchan. I want to know what’s making you cry these nights.”

“It’s…” Sungchan looked down at his feet. “I’m gay.”

“Yeah, and?” Donghyuck raised an eyebrow. 

“You’re not-”

“Sungchan, it’s the 21st century.”

“I-Fair point.” Sungchan took a breath. “Okay, well I told them. And my father’s response was not exactly the most...supportive.” He took another shaky breath. You know how I’m a sophomore, right? He wants to kick me out. I have a job, you know. So he thinks I’ll do fine on my own.” 

“I’ll kill him.” Donghyuck snarled.

“There’s no need.” Sungchan sighed. “Shotaro knows. He said I could stay with him.”

“That’s...good.” Donghuck nodded. “Well. I’m always here for you if you need me.”

“Thanks. I appreciate that, Donghyuck.” Sungchan gave him a smile. The two spent the rest of the night - or morning stargazing.

(A week later, Donghyuck asked Sungchan out in a flustered mess. Sungchan said yes.)

  1. When Lee Donghyuck was in love, he was...in love. There was really no way to describe it. He could be the kindest, most understanding partner ever, but could also be pretty jealous and overprotective. Still, though. If you ever had the privilege of having Lee Donghyuck as your significant other, you better cherish him.



“Hyung!” Sungchan ran up to Donghyuck, wearing black jeans, golden wire glasses, and a dress shirt with the collar unbuttoned and sleeves unbuttoned. “Hi!” He eyed Donghyuck’s outfit. “You look good.”

“Hey, Sungchannie.” Donghyuck ruffled the taller boy’s hair. “You look pretty as well.” Sungchan blushed red at that.

“Get a room!” Jeno called out in front of them. Donghyuck flipped him off. Sungchan just smiled.

“Let’s go!” Renjun came down and dragged both boys into Chenle’s house, where the party was happening.

“Sungchan!” Shotaro shouted waving. He was with his (and Sungchan’s) own group of friends (one of them was a senior at their school, Nakamoto Yuta, if Donghyuck remembered correctly).

“Coming!” Sungchan waved bye to Donghyuck before going with Shotaro, Yuta, and whoever else was in their group.

“C’mon!” Jaemin dragged Donghyuck over to the table with drinks.

“Chenle spiked the punch.” Renjun crinkled his nose. “So unless you wanna get drunk, I’d recommend staying away from it.”

“Good to know.” Donghyuck mindlessly nodded, blanking out at the fact Chenle of all people was the one who spiked the wine. “Good to know.” Donghyuck let himself get lost in the crowd of people, relaxing his shoulders, and moving to the beat of whatever was playing on the speakers (Yangyang was the DJ). Somehow, Donghyuck ended up with a glass of punch in his hands, laughing with Jeno and Jisung (he had a sneaking suspicion that Jeno was drunk, but oh well).

“Hey, look.” Renjun (who was thankfully sober) pointed towards a corner of the room. “Isn’t that Sungchan?”

“What?” Donghyuck snapped his head to the direction Renjun was pointing at. Indeed, it was Sungchan, holding a glass of punch, laughing with someone Donghyuck had never seen before. Donghyuck felt a cold feeling run down his spine, and being the person he was, he headed over to where Sungchan was immediately. “Just a feeling,” he said to Renjun, before walking away from his friend. As Donghyuck approached his (future) boyfriend and the person beside him, the situation became more clear. Sungchan was tipsy? Donghyuck couldn’t tell, but the guy beside Sungchan, probably a university student, was encouraging him to drink more. Donghyuck frowned at that, but the guy didn’t seem to be doing anything bad (other then the drinking stuff), so he let it go for now. He didn’t leave though, opting to just lean against the wall, watching the two. He was starting to relax. Maybe the guy wasn’t so bad after all. A quiet yell, drowned out by the music, broke him out of his thoughts. He turned his head towards Sungchan and oh the guy had backed up the sophomore into a corner. To the surprise of no one, Donghyuck’s bad feeling had been right all along. He immediately rushed over, dragging Sungchan away from the guy.

“What are you doing?” Donghyuck snapped.

“None of your business,” the unknown guy retorted.

“It is my business, since you looked like you were forcing my boyfriend to do something he didn’t want to.” The words flew out of Donghyuck’s mouth before he could process them.

“Boyfriend?” The guy scoffed, but backed off. “You could do so much better then that, pretty boy.” He winked at Sungchan, but still walked away. Donghyuck was furious, fully intending to beat the piece of shit to a pulp, but Sungchan held him back.

“Hyung, it’s fine.” Sungchan’s voice was soft, quiet. “Really, it’s alright.”

“No, it’s not alright. The guy tried to force you to do something you clearly didn’t want to.” Donghyuck was mad. He had just seen someone try to force the current love of his life to kiss them. “Lets go.” He grabbed Sungchan’s hand, dragging him away from the party. His mood was ruined for the night.

“The stars are pretty tonight.” Sungchan leaned on the balcony of Chenle’s house.

“They are.” Donghyuck looked up. There was a full moon tonight.

“Hey, back there, what did you mean by boyfriend?” Sungchan stared at Donghyuck.

“I panicked,” Donghyuck admitted. “I didn’t know what to say.”

“Oh.” Sungchan looked disappointed for a second. “Thanks for you help back there.” An awkward silence settled between the two. Donghyuck looked at the boy beside him. The moon’s light shone on Sungchan. Normally, Sungchan looked pretty, but here, right now, he looked ethereal. The misty look in his eyes, his soft hair, wire glasses sliding down his nose.

“Sungchannie, do you like me?” Donghyuck asked.

“Huh-I-wha?” Sungchan blushed a bright red, stumbling over his words.

“I really like you.” Donghyuck brought his face closer. “Scratch that, I love you, Jung Sungchan.”

“Wha?” Sungchan looked so adorably flustered. Donghyuck smirked, bringing his face closer, until their noses were touching.

“Do you love me back?” Donghyuck whispered. Sungchan shivered, feeling the boy’s breathe on his lips.

“I love you too, Lee Donghyuck,” Sungchan whispered, so quiet Donghyuck could barely hear it. But he heard it, and grinned, smashing his lips onto Sungchan’s, wrapping his arms around the younger’s waist.

“Boyfriends?” Donghyuck asked when they parted.

“Boyfriends.” Sungchan nodded.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> based on a prompt my friend suggested  
> kinda rushed it at the end im sorry


End file.
